


Gotcha.

by softhoneyru



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Laser Tag, M/M, MinSung AU, One Shot, fluffy af, jisung is too shy for this shit, laser tag date, minsung - Freeform, phat smooch, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softhoneyru/pseuds/softhoneyru
Summary: Jisung isn't all that great at laser tag, but his boyfriend, Minho, absolutely loves playing.He comes up with a way to beat him, and to the surprise of literally no one, it doesn't go exactly as planned.





	Gotcha.

**Author's Note:**

> this is super short and messy but i really wanted to write a tiny drabble of minsung playing laser tag bc its rly fucking cute okAY IM SORRY ITS AWFUL AND SMALL BUT I HOPE BY SOME CHANCE U LIKE IT OK LETS GET IT

“Come on! It’ll be fun, baby. I promise.” Minho smirked and grabbed Jisung’s hand as he took him into the laser tag arena.

Jisung had never been particularly great at laser tag, and he was nervous he would embarrass himself in front of his boyfriend. Minho always had a way of talking him into things, and he never really complained. he was whipped to say the least, and something in Minho made him always feel at peace.

“Okay, okay, fine! I’ll play.” Jisung grabbed a vest and a gun as he ran into the maze.

Minho was pretty cocky when it came to playing laser tag, and Jisung knew that he would have to outsmart him in order to get a shot in.

The game went on for a while, and somehow Jisung managed to dodge every shot made at him. He finally came up with a perfect plan to catch the boy who dragged him there. Keeping an eye out on his surroundings, he found an unguarded Minho.

“Perfect,” he mumbled to himself. if this didn’t work, he didn’t know what would.

Jisung ran up to Minho and pinned him up to the wall behind them, grabbed him by his face and kissed him. He could tell Minho was definitely taken by surprise, but soon enough they eased into it.

Minho flipped them around so his boyfriend was soon the one pinned to the wall, all while not breaking their kiss. Jisung lifted his legs to wrap around the elder’s waist. Due to the dark setting, no one spotted them and it went on for longer than either of them would have predicted. The whole plan Jisung had set up in his mind fell away, and soon enough it would become obvious.

“ _Gotcha_ ,” Minho whispered in Jisung’s ear, as he shot his vest and walked away.

Jisung leaned against the wall behind him and slowly dropped to the floor. Sure, he lost, but he didn’t care anymore. That was the best kiss he ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally my first minsung oneshot be gentle please sdfjskds  
> idk i saw the prompt a long time ago and thought it would make a cute au with minsung soooooo yea  
> hope u liked this shitty au !


End file.
